I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to methods of, and apparatus for, cutting sod. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus which facilitates the harvesting of sod in slabs, small rolls and large rolls.
II. Description of Related Art
It has been known for many years to remove sod from fields of grass for later placement at remote locations to produce, in a short amount of time, lawns which are aesthetically pleasing. Various devices for removing the sod from the fields of grass have also been known. These devices are typically in the form of a trailer drawn behind or beside a tractor or other vehicle. The trailer includes a cutting blade extending parallel to the ground which is introduced into the soil and drawn along with the trailer to cut loose the sod from the soil. An inclined conveyor is typically arranged immediately behind the cutting blade to receive the sod after it has been cut. The cut sod is transported up the inclined conveyor to a point where it may be manually or mechanically placed upon a pallet.
Two general types of sod are produced. These are slab sod and roll sod. Slab sod is produced as noted above with a transverse cut being made through the strip of sod before or while it is produced. The slabs are then stacked upon the pallet as noted above.
It is also known to produce roll sod in two relative sizes, small rolls and large rolls. Small rolls are generally formed by rolling relatively short strips of sod to produce a spiral roll. The finished rolls have a diameter which is typically smaller than the width of the strip of sod forming the roll. The finished rolls are typically stacked upon pallets as with slab sod.
Large rolls or big rolls are formed from longer strips of sod and the finished rolls generally have a diameter which is larger than the width of the strip of sod forming the roll. Large rolls are generally formed by wrapping the strip of sod around a tube, roller or mandrel in a spiral configuration. After rolling, the large rolls are maneuvered using the tube, roller or mandrel.
Currently available systems do not permit the selective harvesting of sod in the form of slabs, small rolls and large rolls. Separate equipment is required to produce large rolls of sod as opposed to slabs or small rolls.